prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Cure La Mode・Decoration!
is the official transformation phrase for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Sweets Pacts and their respective Animal Sweets. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Whip --> episode 1 Cure Custard --> episode 2 Cure Whip and Cure Custard --> episode 3 Cure Gelato --> episode 3 Cure Whip, Cure Custard, and Cure Gelato --> episode 4 Cure Macaron --> episode 5 Sequences Ichika to Cure Whip The sequence begins with Ichika's Sweets Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a light pink translucent dress and she then shouts "Cure La Mode・Decoration!" and the strawberry-shaped clips on her twin-tails disappear, and her hair becomes down. Her Animal Sweet appears and she then shouts "Shortcake!" as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink beater-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying "energetic" when pressing the first one and "smile" after pressing the second one. Beams of magenta and white-colored light respectively shine from the small bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into some cream-shaped light. From the cream, a strawberry shortcake appears and Ichika floats over it. With the cream in the bowl, she uses the stylus to take some of it and swirl it around. Part of it turns into a strawberry surrounded by several dollops of whipped cream. Then Ichika's hair grows and becomes magenta, styled in long twin-tails. Then a shortcake-shaped hat appears on the left side of her head and she uses the stylus to give herself white puffball-shaped earrings. She then lands on top of the cake and the frosting splashes onto her feet, causing her boots to appear. She spins the stylus again and the cream coming from it makes her gloves appear. Then she swirls more cream and strawberries around, and her dress is formed. She draws another circle and her bow then appears. After winking, she draws a pair of rabbit ears, causing her Animal Sweet to appear, which lands on her head, giving her her ears and tail. The pact then closes and she taps the left side of her hip, causing the pact's pouch to appear, and it inserts itself into the pouch. Whip then spins around and strikes a pose before jumping off of the cake and striking her finishing pose. Himari to Cure Custard The sequence begins with Himari's Sweets Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a yellow translucent dress and she then shouts "Cure La Mode・Decoration!" and the ties on her twin-tails disappear, and her hair becomes down. Her Animal Sweet appears and she then shouts "Pudding!" as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink beater-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying "wisdom" when pressing the first one and "courage" after pressing the second one. Beams of yellow and magenta-colored light respectively shine from the small bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into a custard-like substance. Part of it becomes a giant pudding that Himari stands on top up as caramelized sugar swirls above her. The pudding lifts her into the air and she is now in mid-air, and she now has orange hair and is wearing a yellow and light yellow dress with a dark orange choker. The brown part of the skirt then appears on top with yellow ribbons on the bodice and the back of her neck appearing next. Her hair is then styled into a ponytail on the left side. The custard covers Himari's arms, forming her gloves. Then, using more of the custard from the pen, her pudding-shaped hat appears followed by her earrings and the apple-shaped beads hanging from her choker. She then swirls more custard around, and her Animal Sweet appears, which helps her squirrel tail to appear and her boots to form. She then puts a couple more dollops of it on her head, making her ears appear. Her Sweets Pact falls into the pouch on her hip. After turning and doing a squirrel-like pose, Custard jumps off of the pudding and does a couple of flips before landing on another pudding and striking her finishing pose. Aoi to Cure Gelato The sequence begins with Aoi's Sweets Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a blue translucent dress and she then shouts "Cure La Mode・Decoration!" as she spins around, undoing the ribbon holding her ponytail, which disappears after she takes it out, and her hair becomes down. Her Animal Sweet appears and she then shouts "Ice!" as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink beater-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying "freedom" when pressing the first one and "passion" after pressing the second one. Beams of blue and cream-colored light respectively shine from the small bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into what appears to be ice cream, which shoots from the pact. Aoi then uses it to form four ice cream cones, with two of them having blue-colored ice cream and the other two having vanilla-colored ice cream. She spins around and her skirt appears. Then some of the ice cream travels to the upper part of her body, and she tugs part of it upward, forming her jacket-like top. She then draws a six-point star using her stylus, forming her Animal Sweet and after it disappears, her hair, hands and feet are seen glowing. First her gloves appear, and then her boots appear after landing. After that, her earrings, lion ears and tail appear before her hair becomes neon blue and becomes way longer and wilder. The case for her pact appears as it slides into it. Then her crown with a scoop of ice cream in it appears on top of her head. After that she pulls her right sock up and holds up devil horns with both hands before grabbing a guitar made of blue light, which she strums before striking a finishing pose. Yukari to Cure Macaron Trivia *The is the fifth transformation to not have the phrase "Pretty Cure" in it, preceded by "Dual Aurora Wave!", "Dual Spiritual Power!", "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle!" and "Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!." *The Cures tap their side to form a pouch for the transformation device, similar to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *This is the first transformation where each Cures' sequence is completely different. For example, Whip's hairstyle appears first, while for Custard's, her hair color changes and part of her dress appears first. **This is also the second transformation where the background music is different depending on which Cure transforms, preceded by "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle!", where each of their styles have different background music as well. **Additionally, this is the first transformation since "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" where a chorus isn't heard with the background music. **Whenever there is a transformation involving more than one Cure however, Ichika's background music is used during the first part of it. Gallery Usami Ichika/Cure Whip Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron Multiple transformations Videos Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Transformations